Modern mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, computer tablets, wearable computers) are capable of running a variety of applications, including applications for business, education, finance and entertainment. Leading mobile device manufacturers such as Apple Inc., provide a digital distribution platform that allows users to browse and download applications. The applications can be downloaded directly to the mobile device and automatically installed. It is common for users to download applications that are relevant to their current geographic location. For example, when shopping at a retail store or attending an event, the user may desire to use an application that is relevant to the store or event to learn of promotions or retrieve other relevant information. Since the advent of digital distribution platforms for mobile devices there have been millions of applications developed for distribution. The large number of applications makes it difficult for a user to choose a most relevant application for a particular location.